Symbol of Avarice
} |name-page = Symbol of Avarice |name-display = Symbol of Avarice |name-image = Symbol of Avarice.png |upgrade-type = None |upgrade-can = False |upgrade-max = 0 |upgrade-cost = 0 |weight-class = Heavy |type = Head Armor |image = |poise = 15.0 |weight = 10.0 |durability = 300 }} The Symbol of Avarice is a unique head armor piece in Dark Souls. Availability Dropped by Mimics. This item can be obtained with a higher chance if the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring is equipped and 10 liquid humanity is absorbed. This headpiece drops from any Mimic in the game, but will be dropped by the last Mimic encountered if it has not yet been obtained in a single playthrough. As of patch 1.05; if the player kills all of the Mimics in the game, the Symbol of Avarice will be a guaranteed drop from the last one killed. The Mimic in Oolacile Township is not included in this as it is not part of the base game. Characteristics The Symbol of Avarice is a head piece that possesses high physical defense and Poise, but low fire and lightning resistance; in addition, it cannot be upgraded and drains HP at the rate of 5 health per second while being worn. In exchange, however, it gives a +200 Item Discovery to the player and increases souls obtained by 20%, effectively combining the soul absorption increase with the effect of the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring and ten liquid humanity. Due to its heaviness and constant health drain, the Symbol of Avarice is impractical for serious combat; however, it is good for soul farming or even item farming if the player has no free ring slots or has not acquired the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring. The Symbol of Avarice's effects does not stack with the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring. Notes *Putting this helmet on right after killing a boss will give 20% more of the boss' souls to the player. *Players may wear the Symbol of Avarice to activate the Red Tearstone Ring. Short of jumping off tall places, letting enemies deal damage, and using Power Within, there is no other way to reach the 20% or less HP needed to activate the ring. The Symbol of Avarice is the safest and most controllable choice. *This helmet will continue to drain health even while resting at a bonfire and will kill the player if enough time lapses. It would not be wise to wear this helmet and ignore gameplay. *It's impossible to get a clear shot when zooming in with a bow while wearing the Symbol of Avarice, as it obscures the player's view. However, if you want to use a bow with this headpiece then wear the Ring of Fog or use the Hidden Body sorcery to compensate. Upgrades Cannot be reinforced. } | G = } | Show = False | name-page = Symbol of Avarice | 21.0 | 10.9 | 21.0 | 21.0 | 8.0 | 2.0 | 2.0 | 10.0 | 0.0 | 0.0 }} Category:Dark Souls: Head Armor